AMB Com-PANIC!
Event Information 'Event Progress' Stamina will recover by 1 every 3 minutes and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 5 hours for full stamina recharge. Special Events '3 Assassins' You'll meet three of the deadliest assassins known to man as you attempt to find me through this maze of a company. The first, a Crimson Witch. The second, an Immaculate Angel. The third... an Inhuman Sadist. Defeat the Crimson Witch, and I'll have a little surprise waiting for you. 'Server Sisters Panic!' Due to the changes to the server code, Server AI is overheating! Sometimes, you'll run into either Server AI or Server MI, asking for your help. You'll have the option to use a fan or to give some water to Server AI. If you're successful in cooling down Server AI, you'll gain some extra bonus points! 'Chie's Icy Challenge' After clearing the cafeteria, you will sometimes be challenged by Chie in a shaved ice eating challenge in exchange for some cafe tickets. After completing it, you will get either a small consumable item or some gratitude. The amount of gratitude you receive is dependent on the amount of cafe tickets you gave her, with 10 tickets giving 3% gratitude, and 30 tickets giving 10%. At 100% gratitude, Chie will give you an outfit, and gratitude will reset to 0%. 'Interrupted by Kanna' Occasionally, you'll run across some of the other people around AMB Company. If you fully listen to what they have to say, you'll get some extra bonus points! Sometimes, though, you'll be interrupted by Kanna while listening. You'll have the option to give Kanna an Energy Drink, and if you do, you'll get an extra 200 bonus points, and Kanna won't interrupt you for a little while. Event Points Awards After collecting a certain amount of Event Points, you will get an . Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is MOE Can Party! Gacha. Event Exchange At the Event Exchange you can exchange Cafe Tickets for limited items. The items gained from this Event Exchange can't be exchanged in the Mixer, but can be used in the Server MI's Knitting Challenge. *'Note:' Exchanging Cafe Tickets does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Event Points obtained. Daily Ranking Awards *'Note:' Top 20 prizes change each day. *'Note:' Ranking Awards are given out the next day. *'Note:' Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points you have gained during a single day during the Event period. *'Note:' You need to be at the exact rank(s) required at 8:00 am (PDT) to get an award. *'Note:' Rankings are not updated in real time. The resets every day at 8am (PDT). Ranking Awards *'Note:' Ranking Awards are given out after event the event ends. *'Note:' Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points you have gained during the Event period. 'Ranks 1~30' , My Default Dolly, Keep On Changin' 'Ranks 31~100' , Keep On Changin' 'Ranks 101~200' My Default Dolly 'Ranks 201~1000' Keep On Changin' 'Ranks 1001~99999' Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) 'Rank 777' My Default Dolly, Keep On Changin' Category:Events